


Admiring You

by RiyeRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Daiharu meets Viktuuri and Otayuri, Fluff, Haru is a Yuuri fanboy, M/M, Petty Daisuke is petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: After another successful adollium drug bust, Haru and Daisuke visit St. Petersburg for the evening. They run into a familiar Japanese skater there and hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Admiring You

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a Frenchbean x Viktuuri crossover, it was only natural I bring Daiharu into the mix next! Props again to the Fugou Keiji discord server that inspire me to either be incredibly horny and unbelievably sweet and soft~ Anyways, enjoy!

The number of adollium heists was becoming quite plentiful, leading the Kambe-Katou duo to various places across the world. One such place happened to be the snowy city of St. Petersburg, Russia. Of course, their destination wasn’t exactly the capital of Russia, but rather, they were within distance of the city after stopping a freight train attempting to smuggle in adollium goods. As very typical of the billionaire detective, he simply blew up the railway and reimbursed the funds for the damages and repairs. 

It was even more fortunate that no one had been injured and Haru was saved from being dropped off another bridge. Hitting cold waters in the middle of Winter wasn’t exactly on his to-do list, although the thought of Daisuke taking care of him in his sickened state brought a grin to Haru’s face. With some free time on their hands, Haru suggested they visit St. Petersburg for a bit. He was also incredibly hungry and hadn’t eaten since they left London that morning. 

While Daisuke was ready to reserve the classiest, most expensive restaurant for them to dine in, Haru stopped him in his tracks, prompted by the flashbacks of their Hong Kong trip, and suggested they find a small cafe or food stall to eat from. Daisuke didn’t argue and had HEUSC send the quickest route to the best place for them to eat that Haru would agree with. To Haru’s surprise and delight, their destination was a lovely establishment called Takoyaki-Yatai that especially served Asian cuisine. 

He got just a bit frivolous since Daisuke was already intending on paying and bought them a cluster of takoyaki, onigiri, and matcha drinks. And it was enjoyable for the brunette to see Daisuke enjoying the food, he was usually so picky considering his palate generally consisted of expensive, high-class meals. As they ate and walked, taking in the sights around them, Haru almost choked on his takoyaki, causing Daisuke to give him a wary glance. 

“N-No way…” he gasped out once he caught his breath. “Katsuki Yuuri!”

At his shout, a bespectacled man up ahead of them turned, his dark brown eyes wide with confusion. With a puzzled Daisuke in tow behind him, Haru approached him with stars in his eyes. 

“H-Hello there,” he said to Haru with a bout of timidness in his voice. 

“Ah, sorry to approach you so suddenly!” Haru exclaimed, red in the face. “I’m actually a fan of yours, Katsuki-kun! You’re a big inspiration.”

Yuuri’s face went just as red as Haru’s, his glasses fogging up from the heat. “O-Oh! Thank you so much… I’m so flattered.”

“If it’s alright with you, could I get an autograph? You don’t have to! I bet you get asked this pretty often, right? I don’t mean to be that guy, but-”

“Oh! Well, I, erm-”

“Yuuri!” A suave voice floated out between them and Yuuri was groped from behind by a dashing, platinum-haired gentleman who snuggled into the brunette. “I leave you alone for two minutes and you’ve already met a fan! Nice to meet you, Mr. Fan! You already know who I am, don’t you?”

Haru blinked at Viktor, thoughtful for a moment. “Erm, you’re his coach, right?”

“Coach, partner, soulmate,” Viktor rambled on with a coy smile. “Yuuri is my beloved person in the whole world.”

“V-Viktor…!” 

Viktor’s smile widened. “Hey, Yuuri, let’s get your fan a gift! Maybe one of your posters!”

It was at that point that Daisuke decided to cut in, bold and abrupt as usual. “Unnecessary. I have the means to purchase them in abundance if that is what Haru wishes.”

“Wow,” Viktor cooed, his smile still in place. “You must love your Haru very much.”

Daisuke’s eye twitched but he said nothing further, though the tips of his ears had gone significantly redder than they had been. Haru fished around in his coat pockets for something small for Yuuri to sign and pulled out his notepad. 

With a kind smile, Yuuri took the notepad from Haru and wrote his signature on an empty page, making it out to “Katou-san and Kambe-kun’. And just as he was handing back the notepad, hurried footsteps rushed closer and closer to the four men, and Yuuri was booted out of Viktor’s embrace, crashing into Haru. The two Japanese men tumbled to the ground in a heap, groaning. 

“Shitty old men, what the hell are you two doing?” an angry voice snapped out.

Yuuri laughed hoarsely. “Y-Your kick is getting stronger every day, Yurio…” 

The blonde Russian scoffed and crossed his arms, the breeze rolling through his long tresses. Behind him, his partner Otabek came around to help Yuuri and Haru up.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri assured him. “Katou-san, you aren’t hurt, are you?”

Haru laughed a bit, pocketing his notepad and brushing himself off. “Trust me, I’ve dealt with much worse than just being knocked on the ground.”

Off to the side, Daisuke gave a light smirk. Viktor clicked his tongue at Yuri.”

“Yurio, Yurio, you’re such a naughty boy,” he said teasingly. “Oh Yuuri, what terrible fathers are we.”

Yuri nearly burst a blood vessel. “You dumbasses aren’t my parents! And what the hell is taking you so long anyway? Yakov’s gonna be pissed.”

“Yuuri was in the middle of meeting a fan,” Viktor pointed out, gesturing to Haru and Daisuke. 

“Katsudon has a fan?” 

“Nice to meet you,” Haru said politely. “I’m Katou Haru.”

Yuri gave Haru a once-over. The older man couldn’t help but notice how he and the young Russian skater were pretty much the same height. A thought flitted through his mind how Daisuke must have felt about someone 12 years younger than him being taller than him. But, not wanting to get kicked for mentioning height, Haru kept his mouth shut. Yuri gave another scoff. 

“Just like Katsudon, another plain Japanese guy. How boring, just like the pig.” 

Haru bristled at his comment. “‘Plain’?” 

Disregarding Haru, Yuri glanced at Daisuke with a hard stare. “And him?”

Daisuke met his gaze, his cool expression never faltering. “Kambe Daisuke.”

Yuri was taken aback and couldn’t help but mutter out a small, “C-Cool…” 

“Is the little kitty enamored with the sharply dressed foreigner? How cute, Yurio!” Viktor crooned with a laugh, immediately sending Yuri’s rage skyrocketing. 

“Bastard! I will kill you!”

“Sorry about this, Katou-san, Kambe-san,” Yuuri apologized to Haru with a smile. “We were on our way to an event with Viktor’s former coach.”

“No, no, it’s fine! Sorry for interrupting you.”

Daisuke brought his hand up to his earlobe. “HEUSC, deposit funds into the accounts of Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov for reparations for this evening. ¥200,000 each.”

_“Understood, sir. Balance: Unlimited.”_

“Daisuke!”

“E-EH?!”

“Wow!”

After a while, the four skaters parted with Daisuke and Haru after receiving a rather furious phone call. Haru was content and ready to head back to their hotel room only for Daisuke to stop him, saying there was one another place he wanted to go to before they went back. The pair made their way to Palace Square, a large ice rink that was already full of people skating under the sparkling lights. 

“Can you skate, Daisuke?” Haru asked curiously.

Daisuke was silent in response, prompting a small laugh from the brunette. Haru didn’t have much experience, but his family would often visit skating rinks when he was little and some memories came flooding back to him when his feet touched the ice. Slowly he glided across the frozen surface, smiling excitedly. Other skaters passed him by, waving and smiling his way. Haru blushed in embarrassment, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. His eyes then searched for Daisuke, finding him back near the rink’s edge. 

“What’s wrong, Daisuke?” Haru questioned as he came over, a smug grin on his face. “Surely the great millionaire detective Kambe Daisuke can handle something like this.”

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed. He pushed himself off of the ledge and skated straight into an unprepared Haru, knocking them both onto the ice.

“Jeez, what was that for?” Haru grumbled.

“Didn’t you say you’ve dealt with much worse than being knocked down, Haru?” Daisuke quipped at him, the corners of his mouth tugged up in a smirk.

Haru returned the gesture, laughing under his breath. “Damn, you’re impossible sometimes. Still, I like that about you.”

Haru pulled himself onto his feet and held out a hand for Daisuke to take. The dark-haired man grabbed Haru’s hand and let the other pull him up, but didn’t let go. Instead, he tugged Haru closer, using the brunette’s scarf to bring their faces close. Their lips brushed together in a soft, lingering kiss that had Haru red from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. Daisuke pulled back with the most gentle smile Haru had ever seen him wear.

“I like you, too, Haru.”

“T-That’s not what-” 

Haru stopped himself. His heart was racing in his chest. _Oh, whatever._ Daisuke smirked again and tugged Haru into another gentle kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> An interaction that definitely happened between Yurio and Daisuke:  
> Yurio: You're older than me? But you're so short!  
> Daisuke: *restraining himself from curb-stomping a 16-year old with his elevator shoes*
> 
> If you like my work, give me a follow on my Twitter @RiyeERose, I make tons of content and shitposts over there and you can catch snippets of my fics~


End file.
